My Happy Ending
by LizzyIsAPLLeek
Summary: Bay's life is a mess. Everyday a new secret grows. And now she's hiding one of her own secrets. So much for her happy ending.
1. Chapter 1: My Happy Ending

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Switched at Birth franchise, if I did then Bemmett would be back together by now (boohoo). I only own the story and (possibly) some added in characters.**_

**Key: Signing, **_Thoughts, _Speaking, **Signing and Talking.**

_**You were all the things I thought I knew, and I thought we could be. You were everything that I wanted, we were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it, all of these memories so close to me just fade away, all this time you were pretending, so much for my happy ending. **_

My hands shook, as I shakily fitted the key into the lock, twisting it until I heard the latch click.

I opened the door, and stepped inside, the smell of cooking rice filling my nose. "Mom?" I asked, hearing my voice crack.

Mom stepped out of the kitchen, a smile on her face. "Oh, hey, sweetie! How was school?"

I shrugged. "It was the usual. Crap. What you cooking for dinner?" I asked, wanting to move the subject away from me.

"Well, chicken noodle soup for you, rice and chips for Daphne, don't ask, she requested it." Mom laughed, holding her hands up.

I turned around, once sure that the conversation had ended, before walking outside again, and over to Regina and Daphne's house.

I knocked on the door loudly, crossing my arms over my chest, feeling the brown paper bag crinkle more inside of my jacket pocket.

Daphne opened the door a smile on her face. "**Oh hey, what are you doing here?**" She asked, signing at the same time, a smile on her face.

I nibbled on my lip, as she stepped back to let me inside.

"**Okay, so I know we're not really that close and stuff, and we actually hate each other most of the time, but I really need someone and I can't go to Regina and I can't go to mom, I can't go to dad, I can't go to Toby and-**"

"**Why can't you go to Emmett?**" Daphne asked, her forehead creased in confusion.

"**I just can't. Not right now.**" I muttered, feeling a lump form in my throat. "**Getting back to what I was saying - I can't go to Emmett either, because this is really big news and I'm scared just talking to you about it which is why I'm gabbling and-**"

"**Bay, just spit it out.**" Daphne laughed.

I began to twirl my hair around my index finger. I looked up at her face, her eyes studying my features carefully. "This is a stupid idea." I sighed.

"**Tell me. Okay? I'm not going to kill you**." She laughed.

"**I'm-**" I gulped, feeling hot tears burn at the back of my eyes. "**I think I'm pregnant.**"

Daphne's mouth dropped agape, as she leaned back against the sofa, her hands dead still by the side of her body, I watched as her hands shakily signed. "**Are you sure?**"

"**Well, if throwing up every morning and being really moody, no comments please, going completely off of meat isn't enough, I'm late. So, yeah. I'm pretty sure that I am.**" I stuffed my hand inside my pocket, and produced the brown paper bag.

"**What's that?**" She signed, obviously still not trusting her voice to speak.

"**A pregnancy test. You use it to confirm whether your-**"

"I know what it is." She spoke, her voice quivering.

"**Daphne ... I'm scared.**" I confessed, quietly. "**Emmett's going to hate me, mom's going to hate me, dad's going to hate me, Toby's going to hate me, Regina's going to hate me, everyone's going to hate me!**" I cried, letting tears fall down my cheeks.

"**Do you want me to wait outside the bathroom while you take the test?**" She asked.

I nodded, as she grabbed my hand and lead me to the bathroom.

My legs were like lead as I walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

The walls looked as if they were about to cave in on me, as I opened the test box, and shoved it to the side of the bathroom.

I took the cap off of the tip of the test, placing it on the side of the bath.

My lips were sore and red as I gnawed even further on them, taking the test quietly.

All I could hear was my constant sniffles, heavy breathing and the big grandfather clock ticking outside.

I placed the test on the side of the bath, and began pacing, occasionally glancing at my phone.

_**4.15. **_

My eyes glanced at my phone again.

_**4.16.**_

My heartbeat sped up, and I struggled to breathe counting down the seconds in my head.

_**Twelve seconds. **_

_Don't worry so much, Bay. Your probably not even pregnant. _

_**9 seconds. **_

_Crap, but what if I am? _

_**6 seconds. **_

_How could Emmett even forget to use protection?_

_**3 seconds. **_

_I swore we had been careful but-_

My thoughts were interrupted by a small beeping sound coming from the side of the bath.

I picked up the test, tears blurring my vision.

The door opened. "Are you okay?" Daphne asked, and I turned to face her, handing her the test.

"**What does it say?**"

Now it was my turn to not trust my voice.

An eerie silence hung around us, enveloping us, trying to choke us.

"**Daphne, what does it say?**"

I watched Daphne's hands shake as she turned to face me, handing me the test.

I blinked hard, letting the blurriness ease itself away, only to find the bright bold staring right at me.


	2. Chapter 2: Lovesick Fool

_**Who are you? Your looking like a stranger? You were once my love and my savior, now I'm left with nothing but your make-up on my pillow. I can't sleep, the pills they never help, tried counting sheep, still hurts like hell. I can't believe this rose has lost it's red and it's petals. Who put that rock in your chest, won't you tell me? If I said I wished you the best, I was lying. Waking up just brings me down, down, 'cause every morning you are nowhere to be found, nowhere to be found. And my bed is half empty, not half full. I'd rather live with broken bones, than lay here all on my own like a lovesick fool.**_

"**Maybe it's a false positive?**" Daphne suggested, as my hands shook, placing the test down on the side of the bath. "**I mean, those happen all the time. So maybe it's just another one of them?**"

I shook my head. "I'm pretty sure it's not." I sighed, forgetting that if I wasn't looking at her she couldn't read my lips. "**I'm just gonna go sit in my room for a bit, play some music, maybe scream into my pillow. That's what I usually do when I'm upset, or angry, or a combination of both.**" I gave a small smile.

"**Wait, don't you think we should tell Regina or Kathryn about this? I mean, they're your moms.**" Daphne asked, suddenly as I turned to leave.

I shook my head. "**No way. I'm not telling Regina or Kathryn or Toby or John or Angelo or Emmett about this. I can take care of it.**"

Daphne's jaw dropped, her hands began to tremble again. "Your not going to get an abortion, are you?" She asked, her eyes widening at the prospect.

I shrugged. _"_**I don't know, okay!? I need to find out how far along I am before I even decide what I'm going to do. But probably not, I think of that as murder. I can eat meat, but killing a kid, that's completely different.**"

Daphne let out a sigh of relief, before giving me a small thin-lipped smile. "Just text me if you need anything?"

I nodded. "**Sure.**"

My feet tread against the pebbles leading over to my parents house, right nextdoor to the guest house that Daphne and my biological mother, Regina, had been staying in for the past year.

"Are you okay, Bay?" Mom asked from the kitchen. "You ran off pretty quickly earlier."

"Did I? I thought the conversation was over. I just had something to talk to Daphne about." I gave a small, fake, smile, walking over to mom, and sliding onto one of the kitchen seats.

"Dinner's almost ready, sweetpea."

I shook my head. "I don't feel too well, I think I'm just going to head to bed. I just feel really sick."

Mom's forehead creased with worry. "Do I need to get you a doctors appointment, sweetie?"

I shook my head once again. "No, I'm sure I'll be fine." I gave another fake smile, before sliding off of the seat, and taking each single stair slowly, feeling faint and dizzy, my heart pounding so hard against my ribcage.

"Oh, hey sis." Toby smiled. "You look really pale. Paler than normal. Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Just peachy." I smiled, my clammy hands clasping the banister, and hauling myself up the last few remaining stairs.

"Are you sure? You really don't look yourself."

_Gonna have to get used to that brother, because soon I'm going to have a fat baby belly instead of the usual, thinner me._

I fiddled with the hairband on my wrist, before grabbing Toby's hand and dragging him into my bedroom.

I slammed the door shut, and twisted the lock which I had just installed, seen as Toby had become one of the most nosy people in the world.

"Okay, so that was sudden." Toby laughed, before looking up at me.

I felt hot tears sting the back of my eyes.

"Bay, what's wrong?" He asked.

I gnawed on my lip nervously, crossing my arms over my chest, and looking down at my shoes which had become particularly interesting to me. "Okay, so if I tell you something you have to promise not to tell anyone. Not mom, not dad, not Regina, not Angelo. You can talk to Daphne about this, because she knows."

"Knows what?" Toby asked, injecting more concern into his voice.

I let a silence hang over us.

"Seriously, Bay, your scaring me." Toby leaned against the wall.

"I'm pregnant." I confessed, sitting down on the bed.

Toby's eyes bulged out of his head. "Wait, what? You have to be kidding me."

I shook my head. "I took a test, one of the best ones there is, and it came out positive. And aside from that, you know how like almost every morning you see me throwing up before school?"

Toby nodded.

"Well, that's my morning sickness."

Toby sighed, walking over and sitting next to me. "Do you know what your going to do? Wait, is it Emmett's?"

"No, because it's not like Emmett was the only boy that I ever slept with." I said, snarkily.

Toby held his hands up in surrender. "Sorry, was just asking!"

"And to answer your first question, no, I don't know what I'm going to do. And before you bring it up, no I'm not getting an abortion. That's murder."

Toby nodded in agreement.

I felt more tears burn in my eyes, before sliding down my pale cheeks. "I don't what I want to do. Part of me wants to consider adoption, but the other part of me wants to keep it and let Emmett and me be parents because we always used to talk about being parents, well until the whole Simone and Emmett thing happened." I shuddered.

Toby nodded. "Come here." He gave me a small smile, before pulling me into his arms. "You'll always have me. I promise."


	3. Chapter 3: Everybody Lies

_**We do what we have to when we fall in love, say what we need to get out when it's not enough, whether it's too yourself, or looking at someone else, everybody lies, lies, lies, it's the only truth sometimes, doesn't matter if it's out there somewhere waiting for the world to find, or buried deep inside, everybody lies. **_

I trudged into school, running a hand through my thick, brown curls, my hands shaking as I pushed the English classroom door open.

Toby appeared at my side as soon as I was about to step inside. "English isn't for another hour, Bay." He laughed, before surveying me. "You look really ill. Maybe you should go home?" He suggested.

I shrugged. "I'd rather be here having something to distract me than to be at home."

Toby nodded. "I was thinking last night ... Maybe you should tell Emmett. I mean, it's his kid too, he has a right to know."

I nodded. "I know. I know he has a right to know, but I found out yesterday, I told two people in one day, cut me some slack, most girls wouldn't have even told anyone and would have just gone and got an abortion, just feel lucky I didn't go and do that."

Toby pursed his lips, giving me a small nod. "Fine. Don't tell him yet, it's probably not the best time anyway, especially seen as you and him aren't actually talking right now."

I chewed on my lip, feeling more tears burn in my eyes. "I hate this. I keep crying."

"Oh crap, I have to put up with a hormonal Bay for the next nine months now." Toby laughed.

I playfully slapped him. "I'm going to go and see the nurse. Maybe I can go home and then just sit in the garage, listen to uber depressing music, and paint something, also uber depressing."

Toby laughed. "Your definitely my sister."

"Not really. But we did grow up together." I winked, giving Toby a quick hug, before hurrying off down to the nurses office.

_**Emmett. **_

"**Thanks for letting me stay of school again today, mom.**" I signed, sliding onto one of the chairs in the kitchen, watching as mom diced the onion.

"**Oh, that's fine sweetheart.**" Mom smiled, placing the knife in the washing up bowl. "**Have you spoken to Bay yet? I mean, Daphne did tell you too.**"

I shook my head. "**I don't know what I'm going to say. We broke up only two weeks ago, it's going to be really awkward.**"

Mom nodded in understanding. "**Why don't you go over to her house after school? She's probably still in school isn't she?**"

I shrugged. "**Probably. She might have skived though. This is Bay, she's a girl of mystery.**" I gave a small smile, thinking about Bay.

"**Your so hooked on her.**" Mom laughed, grabbing the dishcloth and wiping the onion off of the knife, before placing it on the drying rack. "**I don't blame you. She's beautiful.**"

"**I still love her, if that's what you mean. I don't think I'm ever going to stop loving her. We might have broken up but she's still taken up every space in my heart.**"

Mom nodded, giving me a small smile.

I felt my phone buzz in my hand, staring down at the flashing '**Unread Message' **sign.

I slid the '**Unlock'** part of the screen across, and stared at the messager ID.

**'Bay3'**

My hands began to shake slightly as I flicked my messages up, and let my eyes scan the message that the girl I love had just sent.

'**Hey, sorry for the sudden change of attitude, but we need to talk. Can you come round later? Or now. Just sometime today.**'

My fingers frantically tapped away at the lettering, pressing the send button.

'**Of course, is everything alright? I'll be over in a minute.**'

I slid out of the chair. "**I'm off to go and see Bay, mom.**"

"**Good luck!**"

I gave her a quick smile, before rushing outside, clipping my helmet onto my head, before riding off to Bay's house.

_**Bay.**_

I nibbled on my lip, nervously.

_Why did you invite him round? It's not like your going to tell him yet. Are you?_

I squeezed my eyes tight shut, before opening them again, placing my paintbrush down onto the table beside the still empty canvas, and walked over to the radio, letting the soothing voice of Gavin DeGraw fill my ears.

I heard the revving of a motorcycle behind me, and I quickly pressed pause.

Emmett laughed, as I turned around. "**You have paint all over you.**" He signed.

I rolled my eyes. "**I was painting. Sorry.**"

"**But your canvas is empty.**"

I shrugged. "**Fine, I was about to paint.**" I giggled.

Emmett smiled. "**How are you?**"

"**Can we just hug this out, because this is getting really awkward now.**"

Emmett nodded, wrapping his arms around me.

"**Have you gotten taller since the last time I saw you?**" I asked, laughing as I spoke.

He pulled away from the hug. "**Have you gotten shorter?**"

I rolled my eyes. "**Possibly.**"

Emmett laughed. "**You look beautiful.**" He smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind my ears.

I pushed his hand away, watching as his face fell. "**I'm sorry, that was harsh. I'm just not ready.**"

Emmett nodded in understanding. "**So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?**"

I shook my head. "**It doesn't matter. It was stupid.**" I lied.

"**Okay, only if your sure.**" Emmett's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

_No, I'm not sure, I'm pregnant, and I don't know how to tell you._

"**Well, I better get back to my mom. She's waiting at home for me.**" He smiled, giving me a small wave. "**Bye, Bay.**"

He went to turn away, but I signed quick enough for him to notice.

"**Emmett, wait-**" I opened my mouth to speak further but nothing came out.

"**Yeah?**"

"**I'll see you soon, right?**" I gave a small, halfhearted smile.

"**Of course.**"


	4. Chapter 4: What If I Told You?

_**There's so much I want to say, but I'm so scared to give away every little secret that I hide behind. Would you see me differently? Would that be such a bad thing? I wonder what it would be like if I told you. **_

I hugged my knees to my chest, my mind replaying the scene of mine and Emmett's conversation earlier.

Was it too obvious that what I needed to tell him was serious?

Tears slipped down my pale cheeks, feeling a frustrated groan build up in my throat.

There was a loud knock on the door, and my feet padded over, grabbing the door knob and twisting it open.

Daphne stood there, a bowl of zucchini in her hand. "**I made this earlier, thought you might like some.**"

"**I already ate.**" I lied, croaking as I spoke, my hands quivering.

"**No you didn't. You never wash up, there would have been plates in the washing up bowl. And I know you ditched school.**"

I nodded sighing, wiping away my tears and taking the bowl of zucchini. "**I almost told Emmett today.**"

Daphne's jaw dropped. "**What? Why!?**"

"**He was off school, I saw his online status on Facebook, so I texted him telling him I needed him to come over and he said okay, and I went to tell him and I just ... I froze. I couldn't tell him. It was way too scary. It's like, telling the father would just make it more real.**" I mumbled, tears blurring my vision as Daphne stepped inside, shutting the door behind her.

I sank down onto the bed, my head in my hands.

"**Is there anything I can do to help?**" Daphne asked, her eyebrows furrowing in worry at my sudden change of behavior.

I grunted. "**Unless you're offering to tell Emmett for me, then no. There's nothing you can do.**"

"**Maybe it's time you told Katherine and John? Or maybe Regina and Angelo? They could help.**"

"**Well mom and dad take one are out of the question. They'd kill me before I even got to see my first maternity dress. Regina, I don't know ... I feel like she'd feel the need to tell Emmett straight away, and I'm not ready for him to know.**"

Daphne nibbled on her lip nervously, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose. "**This is all too surreal.**"

"**For you and me both. I'm the pregnant one here.**" I sighed, flopping back against my pillow. "**I'm fed up of these pregnancy hormones. They keep making me cry.**"

The door opened and Regina's head peered around. "**Oh there you are Daphne! I couldn't help but overhear-**"

I sat up boltright. "What part did you overhear?"

"**Something keeps making you cry.**"

"Oh-uh." I stared at my shaking hands, feeling unable to sign right now, before burying them into my lap, hoping that that would stop them shaking. "Emmett and Simone slept together and that's why we split up. I'm missing him, and I saw him earlier, it just brought it all back."

Daphne sent me glares, mouthing to me. **'Tell her.'**

I rolled my eyes. **'It's not exactly a lie, is it?'**

Daphne rose from the bed, giving me a smile. "**I'm going to go and dish up the rest of the zucchini. Enjoy your dish, Bay.**"

Once she was out of Regina's eyesight, she gave me a glare. "**Tell her!**"

My eyes squeezed shut and a tear slipped down my cheek.

"Oh, sweetie." Regina stepped in, shutting the door behind her. "I'm sure you and Emmett will work things out and soon everything will be back to normal!"

"I'm not crying because of that, Regina ..." I mumbled, wiping away my tears. "I think there's something I should tell you."

Regina's eyes stared at me, one feeling focused inside of the piercing brown. "You can tell me anything, sweetheart."

"You have to promise not to get mad." I sighed, running a hand through my brown curls.

Regina nodded. "Okay. I promise."

I closed my eyes, before letting a strangled sob escape my lips, my body shaking as tears continued to fall fast down my cheeks.

Regina's arms wrapped around me, letting me sob against her chest. "What's upset you so much, Bay?"

"I-I-I'm-I'm-" I stuttered, my breath caught in my throat.

_Breathe, Bay. Breathe. _

"I'm pregnant." I confessed, quietly.

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter fellow readers! I'm so chuffed with the reviews I've been getting on this story! It's obvious that you guys are liking it! I'm not so sure about it myself, but thank you! With all these lovely reviews on my stories, I'm going to grow a big head! Tehehe. Love you guys so much, and next chapter will be very ... sad, I think. **_


	5. Chapter 5: A Reason To Hope

_**I gave away more than I had, and the blinding cold, and casket black, when the sun went down it never did return, like gasoline on an open flame, light up so bright then burn away. If I fall apart look the other way. When all the things I need, feel just like a dream, and every breath I breathe is so hard. Well I just want a reason to hope, a reason to know that I should still be here, maybe just a glimpse of the light, a patch of blue sky, something to believe in. I just want a reason to hope. **_

"Bay, your lying. You have to be lying. Please tell me your lying." Regina begged.

"Then that would be lying." I whispered, more tears slipping down my cheeks.

Regina stood up, running her shaking hands through her hair. "How could you be so stupid, Bay?"

I closed my eyes, squeezing them tightly shut. "I don't know. That's what I've been asking myself since I found out last week."

"Bay, you need to think properly about what your going to do here ... Have you considered an-"

"An abortion? No. I've not considered it, that's murder, Regina. No way." I shook my head, as if to confirm the words that had just left my lips. "I can't believe you'd even think of that."

Regina sighed, running a hand through her hair once again. "Do Kathryn and John know?"

I shook my head, an exasperated sob escaping my lips. "I'm scared, Regina. I don't want to be pregnant, but I am. An abortion isn't an option, and if I'm honest, I don't want to give the baby up for adoption. You don't know who your giving it too, they might not be who their saying they are and-I just don't want my kid to grow up looking like someone else and feeling out of place, like I always did."

Regina nodded, sitting down next to me. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head, feeling tears well up in my eyes. "He doesn't know." I whispered, tears slipping down my cheeks.

"Who doesn't know, chick?" Regina asked, slipping her fingers inbetween mine so she was holding my hand, a gesture Kathryn would never do.

"Emmett." I croaked. "He doesn't know he's going to be a father."

Sobs wracked my body, as Regina pulled me into a tight hug. "Do you think you'll ever be okay until you tell him?"

I shook my head. "Honestly, no. He needs to know. This his kid ... I need to tell him. But I can't do it by myself."

"I'll come with you. You can meet him at his house, it'd be nice to see Melody for a bit as well." She smiled at me, her hands stroking my brown curls. "Stroking Daphne's hair always used to make her feel better."

I smiled. "It makes everything seem okay."

"That's what she always used to say." Regina smiled down at me, pressing her lips to my hair. "When do you want to go to tell Emmett?"

"If I get myself sorted, can we go then? I first need to learn the sign for pregnant." I gave a small snort of laughter. "Trust me to not know it yet."

Regina nodded, giving me a small smile, rising from the bed. "I'll leave you too sort yourself out."

_**Emmett. **_

The light from my phone flickered on, but I chose to ignore it, a small smile on my face, watching as Daphne chewed on the end of her pencil.

I tapped her on the arm, laughing as the pencil fell from her mouth as she jumped. "**If you chew that pencil anymore your going to break it.**"

"**I just spat out the rubber.**" Daphne giggled, grinning at me. "**Sorry, I've been pretty distant lately, some things are going on with Bay, and I need to be there for her.**"

"**Is she alright? I saw her earlier, she was acting really weird.**"

My phone lit up again, and I huffed in frustration, sliding it off of the side of the table so it was placed in my hand.

I unlocked it, staring at the text from Bay.

'**Regina and me are popping over for a bit. I have something important to tell you. See you soon. xoxo**'

I clicked the lock button, my eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

Daphne's hand waved in front of my face. "**What's wrong?**"

"**Bay and Regina are coming over.**"

Daphne's breathing quickened, her hands gripping the table so tight that her knuckles turned the palest of pale.

I take it them both coming over is bad news.

My phone lit up again, another text from Bay.

'**We're outside xo.**'

I clicked my phone shut again, sliding out of my seat and pulling the door open.

Bay gave me a small smile. "**Hey ...**"

"**Hey.**" I replied, returning the smile. "**Everything alright?**"

Bay shook her head. "**Can we talk outside?**"

I nodded, my eyebrows furrowing in worry, stepping outside onto the porch, shutting the door quietly behind me.

Bay sucked in a deep breath, and I watched as tears brimmed in her beautiful, deep brown eyes.

"**Bay, come on.**" I took her face into my hands, moving her eyes from the floor so that they were staring into mine. "**What's wrong?**"

The tears slipped down her cheek, her hands shaking. "**I'm pregnant. It's yours.**"

My heart began to race, my hands shaking, and for the second time in the entirety of knowing Bay, I used my voice. "P-pregnant?"

Bay gave a small nod. "**I'm sorry, this isn't how I wanted to tell you, I just had to tell you.**"

She turned around to leave, rushing into the middle of the road, the headlights of an oncoming car catching her in it's headlights.

And then her body tumbled over.


	6. Chapter 6: Holding On And Letting Go

_**It's everything you wanted, it's everything you don't, it's one door swinging open and one door swinging closed, some prayers find an answer, some prayers never know, we're holding on and letting go. **_

"Bay!" I screamed, rushing over to the limp, lifeless body lying in the road, clasping her lolling head to my chest. "Bay, please." I croaked, thankful that I couldn't hear my own unpracticed voice.

Tears blurred my vision, clutching Bay's body even tighter too my chest, wishing, hoping, that I could just suddenly rewind time to where I had signed, or spoken, something, anything, other than just 'pregnant'.

I looked up, noticing feet in front of me.

"**What happened!?**" Regina's eyes widened, staring at her lifeless daughter who was laid in my arms. "**Emmett, what happened?**"

My eyes flickered downwards, looking at Bay's body. "**A car hit her. It was a hit and run. Sh-she told me that she was pregnant.**"

Regina bent down, removing my hands from Bay's hair, lifting her fragile body up in her weak arms, rushing inside.

I stood up, running inside quickly afterwards.

"**What happened!?**" Daphne ran over to me, tears sliding down her cheeks, her breathing manic as if she was having a panic attack.

"**Bay was in a hit and run. She just told me she was pregnant.**" I repeated the same thing I had told Regina just moments away.

"**Oh my god. Are you okay? Is she okay? Is the baby okay!?**" Daphne's hand signed frantically.

I shook my head. "**I'm not okay, I'm terrified. I don't know about Bay or the baby. That's why I'm terrified. I couldn't even tell whether Bay was breathing. I just ... My brain just shut off for looking for a pulse or checking for breathing.**"

Daphne wrapped her arms around me, giving me a tight, quick hug, before pulling away from me. "**She'll be okay, I promise.**"

I shook my head. "**This time, I don't think she will be.**"

My feet pounded against the floor as I rushed over to Regina. "**What's going on?**"

"**She's breathing, and there has been several groans coming from her mouth, so I think she's close to coming to consciousness. I've rang 911 and the paramedics are on their way. I just don't have a clue about the extent of her injuries or the baby.**" Regina sighed, running a nervous, shaking hand through her hair. "**But this is Bay, she's so strong and look at everything she's been through the past year. She's going to be just fine.**"

"**I just wish people would stop saying that, because it's just giving me false hope. If she doesn't turn out okay-**" I couldn't carry on, I just broke down in tears, sliding onto the floor, my head in my hands.

Regina lifted my head out of my hands. "**She's going to be just fine, I promise you. Let me just tell you something, when I was pregnant with Bay, I was in a car accident too, but she's perfectly healthy, in fact it was Kathryn's baby that caught meningitis, not mine.**"

I gave a small smile, nodding. "**I feel so stupid for having this moment of weakness.**"

"**It's not stupid. Even men have to have their moments of weakness.**" Regina gave me a small smile, giving me a quick hug.

Bay's mouth opened, Regina rushing to her side, just as her eyes flickered open.

I rushed over sliding a pillow under her head. "B-Bay?" I croaked once again, tears falling down my cheeks.

"**E-Emmett?**" She signed, slowly and carefully.

I nodded. "**Yeah, it's me.**"

"**What happened?**"

"**You got hit by a car, it was a hit and run.**" I slid the pillow on my knees, her head gently hitting the pillow. "**Are you okay?**"

Bay nodded. "**I think so. But we need to get checked out anyway.**"

I watched as she placed her hand on her belly, my eyes dropping to the slightly protruding bump, stroking Bay's hair off of her face. "**If she's anything like her mom, she'll be fine.**"


	7. Chapter 7: Landslide

_**I took my love and I took it down, I climbed a mountain and I turned around, and I saw my reflection in a snow covered hill, well the landslide brought me down. Oh mirror in the sky, what is love? Can the child in my heart rise above? Can I sail through the changing ocean tides? Can I handle the seasons of my life? **_

_**Toby. **_

I lifted my leg over the other one, bumping them up and down, and up and down in an attempt to distract myself from the bustling noise of the hospital.

God only knows how Emmett was feeling right now, it wasn't just the girl he loved in the hospital, it was his kid too.

My teeth dug into my lip so hard I could taste my metallic blood inside my mouth.

"Toby, are you okay?" Mom asked, sliding onto the seat next to me, sniffing from where she had been crying.

I nodded. "As okay as you can be when your sister is in hospital."

Mom scratched the top of her head. "No one's giving me the full details of what happened, it's just been plain 'Oh, she walked into the road and the car hit her'."

"Maybe that's because their all too distraught over the accident as well to give you the juicy details, mom. This accident didn't just happen to you, it happened to the rest of us." I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest, sagging down in the chair.

Mom sat bolt upright, her eyes narrowing at me. "How dare you speak to me like that, Toby Kennish."

"All of us, including dad, were thinking it. You're being way to self-centered about this. Have you ever thought about what Regina or Angelo are going through? Or what about Daphne, this is basically her sister in there! Oh, or, I don't know, what about Emmett? He's in love with the girl that's led in the hospital bed holding on for her life. And then there's me and dad, you're not even thinking about us. She might not be biologically related to us, but she's still my sister and she's still dad's daughter. Your just pushing that fact aside and making this all about you! I'm sick of it! You do this everytime something bad happens to the family!"

Mom slid off of the seat, staring at me for a moment. "I'll be over with your dad if you want to apologize."

"And off you go, being the self-centered person that you are, once again!" I yelled, standing up, watching as she walked off to the end of the room.

I sank back down into the plush cushioned seats, sighing. "Well this is just perfect." I spoke to myself, quietly. "I love these days when my sister's in hospital and my mom and me have a huge argument. These days are perfect. Not."

_**Angelo.**_

"Regina, drink the water." I sighed, handing her the glass. "Don't make me force you too drink it."

Regina snatched the glass from my hand, sipping the water carefully. "Are you happy now? I just didn't feel like eating or drinking. My stomach is churning so much right now. That's our daughter in there."

"She was awake back at Melody and Emmett's, wasn't she?"

Regina nodded, hesitantly.

"Exactly, she's going to be fine, Regina. As you said, that's our daughter in there, and because she's our daughter, she is strong. She's going to be perfectly fine." I said reassuringly, taking Regina's small hand into my large hand.

"I keep saying that to keep people at rest, even though I'm just trying to convince myself. I lie so much to keep people happy, and I know that's what your doing right now. Trying to keep me sane." Regina rest her head against my shoulder, a small sigh escaping her mouth. "This day is becoming more suckish by the second."

I nodded. "That's something we can both agree on."

_**Regina. **_

I lifted my head up off of Angelo's shoulder to peer around at the near empty hospital, the bustling of the waiting area slowly dying down.

"Are you Regina Vasquez, Bay Kennish's biological mother?" The nurse asked, peering at me from within her round, bespectacled eyes.

I gave a small nod, sitting upright, my shaking hands placed in between my legs.

"We've tried to get ahold of Kathryn, but she left the hospital about an hour ago and Bay's brother is asleep at the other end of the hospital, and Kathryn's phone is off. You were our next option, and then if that didn't work then it would have been Angelo Sorrento, but clearly the both of you are still here."

I nodded. "Of course we are, she's our biological daughter." I nudged Angelo's ribcage, his eyes slowly opening.

"Oh-uh- hi." Angelo flashed a smile at the nurse, sitting up right, his arms crossed over his chest.

I looked at Angelo, feeling like glaring at him, before returning my gaze to the nurse. "Do you have any news on Bay?"

The nurse gave a small, subtle nod, a sigh escaping her lips. "Yes, I do."

_**Emmett. **_

I sighed, wiping the tears that ran down my face, away frustratedly.

"**Emmett, calm down.**" Daphne encouraged, her head on my shoulder. "**She's gonna be fine.**"

"**You don't know that, Daphne! Anything could go wrong with both of the baby or Bay. I'm terrified.**"

Daphne sighed, sitting up and looking at me in the eye, her cold stare boring into me. "**It's positive thoughts that keep you sane, okay? So just positive thoughts. This isn't easy for me either, Emmett. Bay is like my sister, and that baby is basically my niece.**"

"**That baby is my son or daughter, Daphne! Bay is the girl I love, okay? So I'm sorry if I'm not thinking positively right now.**"

Regina walked over to us, giving me a small smile, before her eyes returned to the dull look they had been all day. "**I have some news. I'm not sure whether you'll find it good or bad news.**"

I nodded, looking at my shoes, before looking up again.

"**Well, when she woke up again, it wasn't really meant to happen, and her body kind of went into shock mode-**"

"**The baby's okay, right?**" I signed, frantically.

Regina nodded. "**He or she is fine, Emmett. But Bay ... isn't so much. In the middle of the surgery, she had a very complicated seizure, and she has internal bleeding. Luckily, the seizure's have stopped, and tomorrow their planning on doing surgery to stop the internal bleeding. But they don't know whether the baby'll make it through the surgery, because it's really complicated. And stressful.**"

I raked my hand through my hair, standing up, and walking towards the door.

I felt Daphne's hand on my back.

"**Where are you going?**"

I sighed. "**I just need some time on my own.**"


	8. Chapter 8: You're The Reason I Come Home

_**Watching you, watching me. A fine way to fall asleep. The neighbors fight, as we both rest our eyes. Hands in the fallen snow, numb to the winter cold, we don't mind, cause we'll get warm inside. You're the reason I come home, you're the reason I come home my love, you're the reason that when everything I know falls apart, you're the reason I come home.**_

_**Emmett.**_

My fairly large hands gripped Bay's small one, rubbing circles into the parting between her thumb and her index finger, my eyes surveying the hospital room, the whitewashed walls making me feel sick, and my eyes hurt.

Tears filled my eyes, noticing all of the machines that Bay was hooked up, not knowing what any of them were.

My teeth dug into my bottom lip, tearing a piece of skin into my mouth as I frantically chewed on it.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I looked up to see Regina standing there.

"**At least the surgery was succesful, right? They stopped the internal bleeding, and it looks like the baby is okay.**"

I nodded, before returning my gaze to the hospital bed, Bay's dark curls spread out against the pale white pillow.

"**But that was four days ago. I'm scared that she won't wake up.**" I confessed.

Regina bit her lip, dragging the other chair on the other side of the room so it was positioned in front of me. "**Emmett, this is Bay. Isn't she one of the strongest people we all know?"**

I nodded, staring at my knees, bobbing them up and down, up and down, it feeling impossible to stay still.

"**Emmett, stop worrying so much. She's going to be okay!**" Regina signed frantically, before standing up. "**Can I get you a drink or anything?**"

I shook my head. "**No, thanks. I'm okay. Honestly.**"

"**I, honestly, don't believe you, Emmett. Because I know you are the most unokay person in the world right now.**" She gave me a small smile, before leaving the room.

I sniffed, leaning my head back against the metal, silver rimmed edge of the chair, squeezing my eyes tight shut, letting tears fall down my cheeks as I grabbed Bay's still unmoving chair.

I sucked in a deep breath, remembering what the doctor had told Regina, that we could talk to her if we wanted too.

I let my tongue slip out of my mouth, wetting my lips instantly, giving a small cough, staring at her pink lips, keeping my hand in hers, before forcing out a few words. "B-Bay, please-" I paused, giving another small cough. "Please, wake up."

I closed my eyes, more tears sliding down my cheeks. "I-I n-need you her-here."

The words I needed to say, just three small words, I couldn't get my head around.

Why did I have the sudden urge to say them too her?

I sucked in a deep breath again, sitting down once more, squeezing her hand the slightest bit tighter, hoping that that would trigger something, it would wake her up.

I knew it was stupid, deep down inside, because she would only wake up when her body felt ready.

It all came down to when she felt ready to wake up, even though Bay, herself, had no control over what would happen to her.

"B-Bay-" I let out a huge breath, mentally screaming at myself for not being able to say these three words. "I lo-love yo-you." I stuttered, my teeth chattering against each other. "I reall-really love you."

I opened my eyes, just as her fingers began to twitch.

My heart began to pound so hard against my ribcage, I thought it was going to explode, my palms began to sweat, my legs twitching frantically.

Regina walked in, giving me a small smile, before she noticed Bay's hand moving.

"**What's happening?" **I asked, my eyes widening.

"**She's waking up, Emmett. Bay's really waking up.**"


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello, hello anybody out there? Cause I don't hear a sound. Alone, alone, I don't really know where the world is but I'm missing out. I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name like a fool at the top of my lungs. Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright but it's never enough. Cause my echo, echo is the only voice coming back, shadow, shadow is the only friend that I have. **_

_**Bay. **_

As my eyes flickered open, the light nearly blinding me, a worried face overlooking me was the first thing I saw.

I gave a small groan, my head pulsating with pain, my throat dry and sore. "Water." I croaked, as Regina rushed over to the bedside table, holding the cup in front of my face, coaxing the straw into my mouth. "Regina-" I stopped her with one hand as she went to move the water back to the bedside table.

"I'm still here, don't worry." She smiled at me, placing the cup back on the water. "Yeah, sweetie?" Regina took a place by the side of the bed, pushing the pillows up slightly so I was propped up.

"Where's mom and dad?" I whispered, staring around the otherwise empty hospital room. "Is Emmett still here? I heard him talking to me while I was unconscious."

"Kathryn and John left a little while back, they were fed up of waiting for news, and Kathryn and Toby had a big argument. Me, Toby, Emmett, Daphne and Angelo have all been waiting for you to wake up for the past twenty six hours."

"Really? Angelo and Daphne stayed?" I asked, slightly shocked.

Regina nodded, smiling at me. "Well, Daphne thinks of you as a sister now, obviously, and Angelo is your father."

I mentally face palmed, giving a small smile and laugh. "Duh, Bay."

"You broke your arm, obviously as it's casted, so if you want to talk to Emmett you can either type on your phone which is here on the bedside table." She pointed next to me. "Or I can interpret for you. Or get Daphne to interpret."

The door slowly opened and Toby burst into the room, running over to me. "Your alright, right?"

I nodded. "I feel fine. Slightly woozy, but I've just been unconscious for ages, so it's bound to be like that for the next hour probably."

Toby grinned. "Glad to see you haven't lost the sarcastic touch, little sis." He unwrapped his arms from around my frail body, moving away from the bed so my eyes met with the familiar shade of blue.

"Hi." I whispered, giving a small little wave, before turning to look at Regina. "Can we have a minute please?"

Regina nodded, taking Toby by the arm and guiding him out of the room like he was a lost puppy.

I sucked in a deep breath, before letting my mouth fall shut, and letting my hands do all the work. "**Emmett, I love you too.**"

Before I felt his lips meet mine.


	10. Chapter 10: Home

_**I'm a phoenix in the water, a fish that's learnt to fly, and I've alway been a daughter, but feathers are meant for the sky. So I'm wishing, wishing further, for the excitement to arrive, it's just I'd rather be causing the chaos than laying at the sharp end of this knife. With every small disaster, I'll let the waters still, take me away to some place real. Cause they say home is where your heart is set in stone, it's where you go when you're alone, it's where you go to rest your bones. It's not just where you lay your head, it's not just where you make your bed, as long as we're together, does it matter where we go?**_

_**Two Weeks Later. **_

Regina flashed a smile at me, pulling the covers off of my shivering body. "Cold?" She asked, a hint of laughter evident in her voice.

I gave a small nod. "Extremely."

Regina's arm wrapped around my wrist, my feet planting on the floor, the room spinning slightly as I began to take one step forward, testing my legs out after the last two weeks of being stuck in my bed.

My hand rested gently against my ever-so-slightly protruding stomach, licking my lips gently with my wet tongue. "Are mom and dad here, yet?"

Regina sighed, turning to face me, her arm dropping from around my waist as she nibbled on her lip nervously. "Bay, I'm not really sure how to tell you this. But they're not coming to pick you up. They called this morning and said that they had something important to discuss so they weren't going to pick you up."

My face fell, as I blinked the tears away ferociously. "Oh." I replied, softly.

Regina gave me a small smile, wiping one of my stray tears away from my face. "Don't be sad, okay? I'm here, Emmett's here, hell, even Daphne's here. You don't Kathryn and John right now. You've got us."

I forced a smile onto my face, nodding. "You're right. So what if they're not here, you are."

_**Kathryn.**_

I gripped the papers from the hospital tighter in my hand, shaking them in front of John's face. "How did we not know about this, John?" I asked, my voice on the verge of cracking. "Emmett obviously knows, Daphne obviously knows, Toby obviously knows, Regina probably knows, but yet they looked us in the eye and lied to us!"

John clicked his tongue behind his teeth, pushing his glasses further up his nose, as he snatched the papers from my hand. "I don't get it. We raised her to be careful and precautionary. We even got her put on those birth control pills." John sighed, placing the papers on the counter.

"I mean, I could have seen it happening when Ty was around, but now, when she's with Emmett, I thought Emmett would have been careful." I huffed, blowing a strand of hair out of my face, plonking down onto the couch in the living room, running a hand through my hair. "This is all so messed up, John."

John nodded, in agreement. "I know, Kathryn."

"I mean, Toby hates me, Regina and I aren't getting on well, Bay's in hospital and now this?" I sucked in a deep breath. "I just don't understand why she didn't tell me."

"She didn't tell me either." John gave me a small smile, wrapping his arms around my body, letting me nestle my head into the crook of his shoulder.

"Well, she's not exactly going to blurt out to her father that she's pregnant, is she? But, me she could trust with this information. I could help her. I was pregnant once too." I groaned in frustration. "But I wasn't pregnant with her, Regina was. Maybe that's why she trusted Regina over me."

_**Bay.**_

I peered out of the window of Regina's car, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "We missed the turning to my house like half an hour ago." I laughed, turning to face Regina.

Regina nodded, keeping her eyes trained on the road. "I know, but I'm taking you somewhere special. Maybe a bite to eat, but then me and Angelo have a surprise for you." She smiled at me, pulling into the parking lot of McDonalds. "Is this alright?"

I nodded, excitedly. "This is perfect. I love McDonalds, but mom and dad will never ever let me have it. They're all fancy and oh, we need to go to Bottelinos, or whatever." I laughed, wrapping my arms around Regina. "Thanks, so much."

Regina smiled at me as we walked into McDonalds. "It's no problem, sweetheart."

_**Angelo. **_

I stared around the apartment building. "Do you think she'll like it?" I turned to face Emmett behind me, allowing him access to read my lips.

Emmett nodded. 'She'll love it.' He mouthed to me, his eyes travelling around the room.

I picked the lighter up off of the table, flicking it twice so that the flame erupted from the hole. I held the flame against the wick so that the flame lit up the candle.

Emmett nodded in approval, giving me a quick thumbs up, before a loud knock on the door echoed around the room.

I rushed over to the door, looking through the keyhole. 'It's them.' I mouthed to a panicking Emmett.

I flicked the lights off, leaving the single lit candle as our source of light, before unlocking the door quietly, before jumping behind the couch.

"Hello?" Bay called, quietly.

She flicked the lights on, and me and Emmett jumped up from the couch.

Bay jumped back, clearly startled, before giving a small giggle. "You scared the crap out of me!" She laughed, rushing over to me and wrapping her arms around me. "Thank you. It's beautiful!" She stared around at the candles, the rose petals.

"It was Emmett's idea. A way of welcoming you home, in a place that isn't your home. But me and Regina are going out, to leave you and Emmett to have sometime together."

Regina and I left the room, watching as Regina began to grin from ear to ear. "Do you think they've caught on yet?" Regina asked, smiling wider now.

I shook my head. "I think we made it pretty impossible to guess." I whispered, before pressing my lips to hers.

**Sorry it took a while to update! I've been so ill, and hospital after hospital appointment, and then stuck in hospital too so it's not been the best few weeks for me and then stuff at home going on and getting stairlifts fitted so I'm sorry that the updates have been scarce (again) hopefully things should start getting back to normal once my hearing aid is sorted and my stairlift is fitted and stuff. Good news; I don't need another op! So I'm happy about that. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and sorry it took so long to get it up! Thanks for being patient with me. **

**Lizzy x**


End file.
